


Verenpunaa ja yönsineä

by Porpentina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Makaan paikoilleni jähmettyneenä, hengästyneenä suudelman jäljiltä, ja yritän miettiä, olenko jo käyttänyt loppuun kaikki ne kyyneleet, jotka minulle annettiin selvitäkseni tästä elämästä.</i>
</p><p>Kohtauksia Narcissa Malfoyn elämästä, hänen suhteestaan sisareensa Bellatrixiin ja mieheensä Luciukseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verenpunaa ja yönsineä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu FinFanFunin Lyrics Wheel III -haasteeseen. Inspiraationa olleet lyriikat löytyvät lopusta.

_“Neidit Bellatrix ja Narcissa Musta sädehtivät tanssiaisten itseoikeutettuna keskipisteenä.”_ Napautan vanhaa lehtileikettä taikasauvalla saadakseni sen siliämään. Kuvateksti ei valehtele: me todella säteilemme. Minulla on päälläni uusi yönsininen juhlakaapuni, jonka sain täytettyäni neljätoista. Hihansuiden ja helman kultakirjailut välkehtivät kankaan liikkuessa, kun keimailen kameralle. Hiukseni on vangittu asianmukaiselle nutturalle, jota koossapitävä loitsu ei ole estänyt satunnaisten suortuvien karkaamista tanssiaisten vilskeessä. Hymyni on teeskennellyn ujo, mutta pääni on ylpeästi pystyssä ja koko olemukseni hehkuu nuoren tytön innostunutta tietoisuutta omasta viehätysvoimastaan. 

Kuvan pikkuneiti Narcissa vilkaisee vähän väliä vierellään seisovaan sisareensa Bellatrixiin. Silloin katseessani on epävarmuutta ja toisaalta loistetta, joka ei voi olla muuta kuin ihailua. Bella on kuvassa tyrmäävän kaunis. Hänellä on yllään varsin pelkistetty verenpunainen kaapu, jota vasten hänen kuulas ihonsa näyttää dramaattisen valkoiselta. Bellan kampaus on auennut hänen tanssiessaan - olen varma, että se oli tahallista, sillä Bella tiesi, miten vaikuttava näky hänen mustien hiustensa äkillinen valloilleen pääsy oli. Bella tuijottaa kameraan miltei hävyttömän itsevarmasti viekoitteleva hymy hätkähdyttävän punaisilla huulillaan. Hän on vain hieman alle seitsentoistavuotias, neito kukkeimmillaan, ja silmiinpistävän tietoinen ihaillusta kauneudestaan.

Ja nyt hän viruu Azkabanissa ihmisten tehdessä kaikkensa unohtaakseen hänet ja muut hänen kaltaisensa. Otan käteeni lehtileikkeen kuuden vuoden takaa. Bella istuu kahletuolissa, hänen mustat hiuksensa säkenöivät kuten ennenkin ja hänen kasvoiltaan loistaa sama hävytön itsevarmuus. Bella oli typerys. Hän oli aina typerys, jo lapsena. Hän uskoi ehdottomuuksiin eikä koskaan suostunut antamaan periksi, jos oli saanut jotain päähänsä, ei minkäänlaisten riskien uhalla.

Kun kohtasin hänet viimeisen kerran, aistin kuoleman hänen katseestaan, olemuksestaan ja jokaisesta sanastaan. Pimeyden lordi oli kukistunut, maailma johon uskoimme oli romahtanut, mutta edes silloin Bella ei suostunut luovuttamaan. Pystyimme puhumaan vain hetken, ja suurimman osan siitäkin ajasta käytimme riidellen. Yritin saada hänet luopumaan aikeestaan etsiä Pimeyden lordia. Lucius oli jo aloittanut suuren roolinsa pelastaakseen itsensä ja perheemme. Tahdoin Bellan edes yrittävän samaa, vaikka tunsinkin hänet liian hyvin, jotta olisin voinut uskoa hänen todella alentuvan sellaiseen. Yritin kaikkeni saadakseni hänen päänsä käännettyä. Lupasin järjestää hänelle piilopaikan siinä toivossa, että hän vähän aikaa rauhoituttuaan tulisi järkiinsä.

Tietenkään Bella ei kuunnellut minua. Huusin päin sisareni kasvoja, että Pimeyden lordi oli harhaa, pelkkä kupla, joka nyt oli puhjennut, ja että hänen olisi paras tottua ajatukseen. Hän oli vähällä kirota minut. Hän kutsui minua petturiksi ja puhui rangaistuksesta, joka luopiomiestäni odottaisi hänen mestarinsa palatessa. Sellainen Bella oli ollut lapsesta asti: hävytön, itsevarma ja uhkarohkea.

Minun rohkea sisareni.

Meidän oli erottava ennen kuin onnistuin sanomaan Bellalle, miten paljon häntä rakastin ja ihailin. Hän oli typerys, mutta minä todella ihailin häntä. Ihailin Bellaa hänen typerän rohkeutensa takia, vaikka ja juuri siksi, että se vei hänet lopulta Azkabaniin.

Samaan aikaan Malfoyn nimi on puhdas ja elämme yhä vauraudessa. Lucius toimi viisaasti ja valitsi toisen kohtalon kuin sisareni ja hänen miehensä. Pimeyden lordin tappio romautti silloisen maailmamme, mutta Lucius selvisi, hän menestyi, hän teeskenteli pelaavansa taikaministeriön säännöillä ja nousi lopulta asemaan, jossa hän saattaa tehdä mitä haluaa. Hän ei tarvitse Pimeyden lordia menestyäkseen. Mutta Bella ei koskaan ole ollut teeskentelijä. Hänen itsepäinen ehdottomuutensa koitui hänen kohtalokseen, enkä silti voi kuin ihailla häntä.

 

Hätkähdän ajatuksistani, kun kuulen Luciuksen palanneen. Kätken lehtileikkeet nopeasti takaisin lipaston pohjalle. Lucius on jopa kotioloissa hyvin tarkka siitä, että meillä ei nykyisessä asemassamme ole varaa muistella menneitä. Bellatrix on velhomaailmalle enemmän kuin kuollut. Kuolleita muistellaan, heitä kaivataan, mutta Azkabaniin haudattuna Bellaa ei ole koskaan ollutkaan.

 

_Sinä yönä uneni on tulvillaan verenpunaa ja yönsineä, jotka hehkuvat vasten synkkää pimeyttä ja harmaata kalliota. Sinä tanssit ja naurat mustat hiuksesi hulmuten, kunnes herään huutooni hyytävä kylmyys rinnassani.Tuijotan huoneeni nurkkiin nähdäkseni ankeuttajat, joiden rahiseva hengitys oli taustamusiikkia tanssillesi. Lucius on havahtunut huutooni. Hän ei vaivaudu avaamaan silmiään, vaan käskee minun nukkua taas._

_Sillä untahan se vain oli._

 

* * *

 

Hänen pimeänpiirtonsa näkyy selkeämmin kuin koskaan sitten Pimeyden lordin kukistumisen. Huomasin sen ensimmäisen kerran jo alkusyksystä, kun hän riisuutui käydäkseen vuoteeseen. Kysyin häneltä siitä, mutta ainoa saamani vastaus oli nopea vihainen katse. Myöhemmin syksyllä hän alkoi käyttää pitkähihaista yöasua ja pyrki peittämään merkin jopa rakastellessamme. Nyt kevään kuluessa hän on muuttunut entistä neuroottisemmaksi. Toisinaan näen hänen tiedostamattaan koskettavan vasenta käsivarttaan tai raapivan sitä kankaan läpi, kunnes hän hätkähtäen tajuaa, mitä on tekemässä. Hän on hermostunut ja kiukkuinen, hän tiuskii minulle ja usein torjuu minut yhteisessä vuoteessamme. Ulkomaailmalle hän onnistuu edelleen esittämään itse kirjoittamaansa roolia ja hän pyrkii pitämään sitä yllä myös ollessamme kahden, mutta olen tuntenut hänet tarpeeksi kauan nähdäkseni sen kaiken läpi.

Katselen Luciusta, kun hän nukkuu vieressäni. Hänen otsansa on kurtussa ja olemuksensa jännittynyt. Tiedän vuosikausien kokemuksella, millaista elämä on, jos edes uni ei suo kunnollista rentoutusta. Tähän asti minä olen ollut meistä se, jonka uniin hiipivät päivän murheet ja menneisyyden haamut; minä olen heräillyt yksin aamuyön pimeyteen vain nähdäkseni aina yhtä vahvan ja tyynen mieheni nukkuvan sikeästi vierelläni. Nykyään hän herää öisin ja nousee joskus vaeltelemaan usean tunnin ajaksi keskellä yötä, jolloin minä teeskentelen nukkuvaa ja odotan hänen paluutaan pystymättä vaipumaan uneen.

Lucius hätkähtää hereille kuin olisi aistinut kiinteän tuijotukseni. Ensireaktioni on nipistää silmäni kiinni. Keskellä yötä herätessään Lucius on vielä kireämmällä tuulella kuin päivisin ja käyttäytyy hyvin aggressiivisesti. Hetken päästä avaan silmäni kuitenkin uudelleen. Lucius on noussut istumaan ja hänen rintakehänsä kohoilee nopeasti hengityksen tahdissa. Tunnistan oireet: hän aikoo selvästi vaellella ympäri taloa pitkän kaavan mukaan. En uskalla koskettaa häntä, joten tyydyn kuiskaamaan kokeilevasti: “Lucius?”

Hän säpsähtää ja kääntyy katsomaan minua silmissään katse, joka on sekä tulistunut että pelästynyt. Haluaisin jollain tavoin lohduttaa häntä, vakuuttaa kaiken olevan hyvin kuin painajaisiaan säikähtäneelle lapselle, mutta pelkään hänen torjuvan minut. Nousen hitaasti istumaan hänen viereensä.

“Nuku, minä käyn juomassa jotain”, Lucius sanoo.  
“Lucius, etkö...”  
“Nuku!” hän tiuskaisee. Huokaisen väsyneesti. Tämä on liian tuttua. Päätän kuitenkin vielä yrittää jotain, mitä en kuukausiin ole uskaltanut tehdä torjutuksi tulemisen pelossa. Kumarrun hänen puoleensa ja painan huuleni hänen huulilleen. Ensin tuntuu kuin hän aikoisi vetäytyä kauemmas, mutta yhtäkkiä hän vastaakin rajusti suudelmaani. Pujotan sormeni hänen hiuksiinsa. On ikuisuus siitä, kun hän viimeksi on suudellut minua tällä tavoin, intohimoisesti ja suorastaan hätkähdyttävän nälkäisesti.

Lucius tarttuu minua tiukasti olkapäistä ja painaa minut alleen vuoteelle. Hän erkanee suudelmastamme ja katsoo minua tiukasti silmiin.  
“Nuku”, hän sanoo painokkaasti. Sitten hän lähtee. Makaan paikoilleni jähmettyneenä, hengästyneenä suudelman jäljiltä, ja yritän miettiä, olenko jo käyttänyt loppuun kaikki ne kyyneleet, jotka minulle annettiin selvitäkseni tästä elämästä.

 

_Unimaailmani on täynnä uhkaavia harmaita muotoja. Minä kävelen sillankaiteella, vaikka Draco kieltää minua. Nauran hänelle ja sanon, että isäsi ottaa minut kiinni, jos askeleeni osuu harhaan. Tanssin kaiteella paljain jaloin, kunnes katson alas ja ymmärrän, ettei kukaan ota minua kiinni. Näen alhaalla ihmishahmon. Hyppään kaiteelta nähdäkseni tarkemmin. Putoan huikaisevaa vauhtia, ja juuri ennen iskeytymistäni maahan huomaan, että hahmo on Bella. Hän retkottaa maassa yltä päältä veressä ja hänen kauniit mustat hiuksensa on revitty irti._

Herään parahdukseeni, pomppaan vauhkona ylös vuoteesta ja törmään huoneen ovella Luciukseen. Hän ei sano sanaakaan nostaessaan minut takaisin vuoteelle. Tarraudun häneen kuin hengen hädässä paetakseni oman mieleni pimeyttä, kun hän rakastelee minua ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen kuukauteen. 

 

* * * 

 

Luciuksen kasvoilla on tumma varjo. Hän seisoo aivan hiljaa hämärässä huoneessa. Hänen hengityksensä kulkee nopeana ja pinnallisena, ja hän tuntuu katsovan suoraan lävitseni näkemättä mitään. Astun lähemmäksi, mutta jokin hänen olemuksessaan varoittaa minua koskettamasta häntä. Haluaisin kysyä tuhat kysymystä, mutta olennaisen voin lukea hänen kasvoiltaan: Pimeyden lordi on todellakin palannut.

Lucius viipyi niin kauan. Olen valvonut ja pelännyt, odottanut hänen paluutaan. Mielessäni ovat kaikuneet Bellatrixin sanat yli vuosikymmenen takaa: “Pimeyden lordi palaa, ja saastaisia pettureita odottaa rangaistus.” Sydäntäni kouraisee, kun katson miestä edessäni. Onko hän joutunut kärsimään petturuudestaan? Onko häntä kidutettu?

Työnnän syrjään sekä pelkoni että kysymykseni, jotka haluaisin paiskata vasten Luciuksen kasvoja. Minun on rikottava hiljaisuus ja saatava hänet tolkkuihinsa.

“Teetä?” kysyn epävarmasti ja tunnen itseni yhtäkkiä taas yhdeksäntoistavuotiaaksi; mieleeni nousevat kuvat niiltä ajoilta, kun tein kaikkeni ollakseni täydellinen aviovaimo. Lucius hätkähtää kuullessaan ääneni ja hänen katseensa tarkentuu vihdoin minuun. Hetken hän näyttää siltä, kuin aikoisi suuttua minun typeryydelleni. Lopulta hän vain pudistaa päätään lyhyesti sanomatta sanaakaan. Alan jo toivoa, että hän edes suuttuisi.

Hänen vihaansa minä osaan käsitellä. Yhteiset vuotemme ja etenkin kuluva vuosi ovat opettaneet minulle, miten kohdata hänen äkilliset vihanpuuskaansa satuttamatta itseäni. Hänen näkemisensä näin haavoittuvana ja äärimmilleen rasittuneena satuttaa minua enemmän kuin mitkään hänen sanansa tai tekonsa. Tunnen itseni täysin voimattomaksi.

Hätkähdän, kun kotitonttu kiirehtii huoneeseen ja asettaa teetarjottimen pöydälle. Otan toisen kupin käteeni ja ojennan sitä kohti Luciusta. Hän tuijottaa kuppia kuin lumottuna. Jokin sisälläni kuohahtaa yli ja annan kupin pudota lattialle. Se särkyy räsähtäen, ja tyydyttävä määrä teetä läiskyy Luciuksen kaavun helmalle. Tunnen suupielieni kaartuvan virnistykseen katsoessani Luciuksen ällistynyttä ilmettä.

“Se on totta. Hänellä on uusi ruumis. Hän on palannut.” Luciuksen sanat putoilevat hieman katkonaisesti. Nyökkään hänelle ja pyyhin typerän hymyn kasvoiltani. Yhtäkkiä Luciuksen suu kääntyy vinoon irvistykseen. Se muistuttaa etäisesti hänelle ennen niin luonteenomaista halveksivaa hymyä, jota tajuan suorastaan kaivanneeni.

“Ihana, loppuun asti uskollinen sisaresi saa kaiken sen kunnian, mistä ikinä osasi haaveilla, ja enemmänkin.”

Sydämeni unohtaa yhden lyönnin välistä. Noiden Luciuksen halveksivien sanojen myötä Bella on jälleen elossa ja olemassa.

Tartun Luciuksen käteen ja ohjaan hänet sohvalle istumaan.

“Puhutaan siitä myöhemmin”, kuiskaan hänen korvaansa, ja ääneni värähtää hieman. Käperryn sohvalle Luciuksen viereen yrittäen tekeytyä mahdollisimman pieneksi ja painan pääni hänen syliinsä. Kaikki kuluneet vuodet, huolella rakennetut roolit ja kulissit tuntuvat murenevan ympäriltäni. Samassa tunnen, kuinka Luciuksen käsi laskeutuu pääni päälle. Hänen sormensa tanssivat hajamielisesti hiusteni lomassa. Hetki tuntuu venyvän ikuisuudeksi, kun vain olemme kahden omassa maailmankaikkeudessamme, joka sulkee ulkopuolelleen kaiken uhkaavan ja satuttavan. Kuuntelen hänen sydämensä jumputusta, kun syke hiljalleen tasaantuu hänen liukuessaan uneen. Puu paukahtaa tulisijassa. Tuijotan liekkien hypnoottista tanssia. En enää jaksa ajatella enkä tuntea mitään - paitsi pientä hämmentynyttä riemua siitä, kuinka hellästi Luciuksen käsi lepää pääni päällä.

**Author's Note:**

> **Ultra Bra - Musta, niljaisten lehtien kaupunki**
> 
>  
> 
> Joulukuista iltapäivää  
> seinän kokoinen ikkunalasi  
> erotti meidät  
> hitaista hiutaleista  
> puistossa jossa lamput juuri syttyvät
> 
> Ulkona vielä levällään  
> kadusta irti revityt kivet  
> kun rakensimme rintamalinjoja  
> nyt niiden rauniot  
> saavat pehmeät linjat
> 
> Lumi peitti huonot puolemme  
> vallanhimon, itsekkyyden
> 
> Musta, niljaisten lehtien kaupunki  
> tuli valkeaksi ja sai  
> meidätkin hetkeksi sädehtimään
> 
> Tupakansavuisessa ilmassa  
> kaikki olivat kerrankin samaa mieltä  
> elokuvan lopusta  
> saavutetuista eduista  
> maassa rauha on sama kuin lunta
> 
> Ihmiset jotka tietävät  
> liian tarkasti toistensa pahat teot  
> ovat lopulta  
> samanlaisia kaikkialla  
> maassa rauha on sama kuin lunta
> 
> Lumi peitti huonot puolemme  
> vallanhimon, itsekkyyden  
> Musta, niljaisten lehtien kaupunki  
> tuli valkeaksi ja sai  
> meidätkin hetkeksi sädehtimään


End file.
